All can learn to Love
by Iratus Mancipium
Summary: Two beings learn that even they are capable of love
1. Default Chapter

All Can Learn To Love  
  
Well I might as well get this out of the way. Ok I do not own Dragon Ball Z or that wonderful character known as Cell. Man that's a bummer. Although I do own Siren and Damian. I would give a little bio of each character but that would just give the whole story away so ha-ha, you'll just have to read and learn. Oh and everyone thanks for the reviews. It helps a lot and this is my first time writing this kind of story so hopefully it will be better than my last story that I posted called "In your world".  
  
Prologue  
  
It's been three years since I last moved. The town I moved into was a quite one and I was able to get a job with the police force. That went well until the crime rate took a nose dive and that caused people to turn on me and hunt me down like some wild animal. My name is Siren Omega and I am going on twenty-three. I try to lead a normal life but it's not easy because god knows I'm far from normal. So that you can get a sense of what I mean about being far from normal I'll tell you a little bit about myself. Unlike any normal person I can channel my ki to about any part of my body. What's ki you ask? Well that's something that's not so easy to answer. I guess you can say, it ones energy and that it takes a very long time for someone to tap into such energy and use it for their own free will but that's straying from the topic. Not only can I channel ki but my senses are heightened beyond all reasoning. I can smell smoke from over thirty miles away and can pin point its exact location and source.  
My acute hearing will pick up any voices that try to make themselves known, even through the rough winds of the strongest storm the earth can muster. My sight, well lets just say even if your wearing black on a night without a moon and you decide to play hide and go seek .... I can still see you. During the day I can see well past the horizon. So if anyone were to walk by I could see them as if they were right in front of me. There are other things about myself that I could talk about but I won't. I'm one of those people who like there privacy and I never let on to much or the people who get such vital information will try to use it against me.  
I guess there's no harm in telling you were I'm headed. I found a nice place on the outskirts of a place called Nikki Town. Seems like a nice place, and I'm sure I'll find a job in no time. Not only that but a childhood friend of mine lives close by. Her name is Bulma Briefs, man what memories we have shared..so many adventures. Indeed it will be a true pleasure in seeing her again; I think I just give my old friend a surprise visit. 


	2. Friends reunite

Chapter 1: Old friends reunite  
  
It was early in the afternoon when a car pulled up and parked in the drive way outside of a rather nice house. No lights were on for the simple fact that no one had lived here for some time. On each side of the house were large apple trees, larger than the usual. The flower garden in the front of the house was being over run by weeds but this would prove to be a problem easily solved. The house itself was rather large, just a tad bit smaller then your usual mansion but the spaciousness of it would prove useful. Behind the car that had just pulled up were five moving vans each loaded with plenty of furniture and treasures from the persons past and gifts given to them before they left by those few true friends. When the person stepped out of their car, it was revealed that this person was a woman.  
Her clothes clung to her body showing every curve and just how sleek it was. No mistake could be made when making that accusation that she was a fighter, even though not a single muscle bulged on her body. Her torso was exposed to the public or any passer by because of her low-cut black jeans and her black tank top. Washboard abs made it known that she was in shape and not to be reckoned with. Her skin was a fair tan, evenly spread over her body. Probably from years of working outside, and her hair cascaded down her back like a river of black silk; it stopped at the small of her back. Her ice blue eyes scanned the area before giving the signal to the movers to unload the vans.  
After entering her house she turned on the lights and gave a long drawn out sigh. Finally she would be able to relax and not have to worry about being chased by a mob of people because of whom and what she was. Three hours went by and finally her furniture was unloaded. The movers were even kind enough to help her unpack and put things where she wanted them. After paying them a little extra money for their help she soon gave her signature on a paper that would now terminate her contract with them. She signed Siren Omega. Yes a very odd name, even she thought so but she still liked it. Her name was rare and unique; no other person had such a name. Siren then looked at her wrist-watch and sighed. "3:00.... I guess there is some time for me to see her and get some shopping done." With yet another sigh Siren grabbed her keys, locked up the house, got in her car and sped off.  
It didn't take long for Siren to find Bulma's house, it wasn't really that hard to miss. After finding a parking area, Siren stepped out of her car and walked up to the front door and knocked. There wasn't an answer right away but soon a female's voice could be heard. "Hang on". Moments later the door opened to reveal a very shocked Bulma. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 2: Secrets revealed  
  
Bulma almost stumbled back from shock. "S..Siren, is that really you?" Siren smiled at her, she couldn't believe it was Bulma talking to her either. "Last time I checked." Bulma stepped forward and gave her childhood friend the biggest, most welcoming hug she could muster. "Oh my god...um how long are you going to stay here?" Siren stepped in as bulma moved away and looked around. "I don't know, I guess until I feel like moving again. I bought a place on the outskirts of the Nicky Town, not to bad I might add." She continued to walk around observing things, and then she saw her Bulma's mother. Sure she was a bit ditzy but she was more of a mother to her than her own. "Hey Ms. Briefs."  
Ms. Briefs turned her head when she heard her name and squealed with joy. Ms. Briefs dropped the tray that she had been holding and ran over to Siren. As soon as Siren was in reach Ms. Briefs broke down in tears as almost squeezed the life out of Siren. "Oh Siren!! It's been so long!!" Siren couldn't help but smile, she didn't think she'd missed that much. "Alright, easy Ms. Briefs. I missed you too." Ms. Briefs let her go and saw the mess she made. "Oh dear, why don't you to go out and have some fun. I'll clean up here." Bulma looked at Siren and Siren looked at Bulma, then the two ran out side to the hover car and jumped right in. After that they went flying down the street like they were teens all over again.  
"So Siren what ever happened to that guy you told me about in the letter?" Siren had to think for a moment but then it hit her. "Oh you mean Damian. he's dead." Her face showed sadness but on the inside were the feelings of anger, hate, and betrayal. "Oh I'm sorry Siren. I didn't mean.." "Don't worry about it Bulma. That bastard deserved it. He tried to kill me." Bulma was all sorts of confused. "Kill you? Why would he do that?" Siren sighed and then told Bulma to pull over which she did. "Bulma, you're like a sister to me and I have kept secrets from you because I thought that if I told you, you'd be afraid of me. Hell I was afraid that you'd think I was a monster." Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Siren you're my friend I'd never think you were a monster or fear you. Tell me what it is" "Bulma, Damian was a scientist more so a vampire. He had created a serum that made me like him. It's completely irreversible, I had no idea what the serum was. You see I had fallen ill and he had told me he was a doctor. Even my friends had referred me to him. Well I had set up an appointment and he said that I had the flu so he said he would give me the flu shot to help when in fact it was the serum he had created. When I found out what was happening to me I refused to be like him." Bulma interrupted her. "What things happened to you?"  
"Well my senses went to an all time high. I could smell things miles away and pin point its exact location and source. I can see things well past the horizon clear as day and the things I hear. I can hear voices trying to make there selves in the strongest winds of the strongest storm the earth can muster. I. I can even hear your heart beating now. I have there same exact thirst for blood but I've been able to suppress it. I have all there strengths but none of there weaknesses. As you can see I can go out in daylight without having to cover myself up. I'm what they would call a day walker." 


	4. Old nightmares

Chapter 3: Old Nightmares Return  
  
After exposing the truth to Bulma there was a silence between the two. Bulma had no clue on what to say but soon she promised that she would do anything in her power to help her out with her thirst for blood. After that the two went shopping and the rest of the day was fun. They went shopping for hours on end and took only a few minutes for a break but as soon as they saw some clothes at one of the stores they ran right to it. Around five o'clock they headed back to Bulma's house and talked for a bit. It was eight o'clock when Siren entered her house so after locking up she went straight upstairs and into the bathroom for a nice, soothing, hot bath. Nine o'clock she got out dried off and dressed herself in a lovely, black silk nightgown. After that she combed her hair and tied it away from her face with a black ribbon.  
While sitting at her vanity, in her mirror she saw a shadow standing by her bed. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was and she spun around to meet his gaze. "Hello dear Siren." Siren couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No, this can't be possible. I.I killed you Damian." Damian laughed at the shocked look on her face. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. My dear Siren you didn't kill me, you couldn't. You know you love me and that's what stopped you." Siren narrowed her eyes. After everything he had done to her she had the nerve to say that she loved him. The thought alone was simply outrageous for her heart was now cold and shut off. Siren was no longer capable of love or so she thought.  
"Love you? Because of what you did to me I no longer love, or feel. I no longer have those pathetic emotions anymore. If I did I'd be dead right now." The entire time she spoke she had managed to move away from her vanity and onto her balcony. Damian laughed at her little speech and followed her to the balcony. He then grabbed her wrist, spun her around and pulled her close to him. His grip was firm so there was no way she could get away without him releasing her. "My dear you amuse me. I can see why I've made you mine." With that he kissed her and the lustful feeling of wanting more came over him. Her lips were softer than a rose's petal and her body was so warm. He could feel her struggling in his grasp and it was her fiery spirit that made him want her even more. Once she was able to free her hand she pushed back and slapped him hard across his face.  
"Never, and I mean never kiss me again. I belong to no one and be warned if you ever show your face around here again I will kill you." Sirens glare was colder than the frozen tundra of Antarctica. Damian smiled yet again and soon vanished leaving Siren alone like she wanted. Siren wrapped her arms around herself and a tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. "Damn you Damian." She then went into her room and shut the balcony doors and went to bed. 


	5. Attack Of Nikey Town

Chapter 4: Attack on Nicky Town  
  
Bulma and Siren had decided to do a little shopping in Nicky Town, well Bulma did anyways and she dragged Siren along. Siren really wasn't all that big on shopping. The only time she shopped was when she either needed something or thought that she deserved something which was a rare commodity. For hours the two ran in and out of stores Bulma doing most of the buying. Luckily Siren was able to talk Bulma into taking a break so they went to a café, ordered something to eat and found a seat outside. It was a lovely day out so there was no point in wasting it. "Wow Bulma. I didn't know you liked shopping this much. I don't even need to exercise to stay in shape; just keeping up with you is enough." The two started laughing when they heard it, someone had screamed. They turned in the direction of the scream to see a crowd of people backing away from a monstrous sight.  
A green creature stood there with his tail in the back of a man. Slowly the man was being sucked away; just the sight of it angered Siren. Bulma was too shocked to speak. Suddenly the creature looked to the other people and panic hit as everyone began to run. Siren quickly got up, snatched Bulma to her feet and ran off dragging Bulma behind her. There was no way Siren was going to be trampled by a panicked mob. One by one the people were being picked off, each a victim of the creatures hunger. Siren looked behind herself and Bulma only to see that creature with his sights on them. "Oh crap." Siren tried to quicken her pace but Bulma was too slow for her pace and couldn't keep up. Just as they rounded the corner the creature's tail missed bulma's neck by a few inches. "Oh my god!!" Bulma was panicking now and had no idea what to do. Then Siren stopped running.  
"What...Siren why did you stop?" Siren looked to her left and right. "Bulma you have to get out of here." "What!? I can't just leave you herewith that monster!" Siren had a plan but first Bulma had to leave. "Bulma, right now you don't have a choice. I can't out run him forever." "Indeed. you can't. You're pretty smart for a human." Siren head snapped in the direction of the voice only to see the monster of Nicky Town leaning against a building, arms crossed and tail swaying like a cats to and fro'. Siren started to back away pulling Bulma with her to get some distants between them and the monster. Bulma hid behind Siren, poking her head around her face pale with fright. The monster only smiled scaring her even more. "Bulma you have to go now."  
"Are you crazy, no I can't leave you here with him!" Siren whirled around and bore her fangs. "Leave now!" Bulma backed away slowly and took off scared. Siren looked like she would kill her if she didn't leave. Then the monster took off after bulma but soon came to a halt when something grabbed his tail. He turned around to see Siren with a firm grip on his tail. "Let go human!" "No." With that Siren spun him around and threw him into the opposite direction that Bulma had run. He soon collided with a building and he quickly flew out enraged but grew confused when the young woman you threw him was no longer there. "Where...err. Just you wait human. I'll find you and you'll pay most dearly for what you've done." The monster of Nicky Town soon flew off to terrorize another city. 


	6. Names Exchanged

Chapter 5: Exchanging Names  
  
Siren had finally gotten home after hours of apologizing to Bulma for her actions earlier. She had to be sure that Bulma understood her reasons for scaring her like that but alas Bulma wouldn't hear of it. So Siren grew tired of wasteing her breath and went home. "You try to protect someone and what do they do? They throw it in your face!" Siren slammed her door and then locked it. She was fuming; she couldn't believe that her childhood friend could be such a bitch. She needed to calm down so she went upstairs and into an empty room with a canvas. It had been a while since she last painted but right now she needed to. Painting seemed to help calm her down at times similar to this. Siren then picked up the paint brush dabbed it into paint and began her work. Hours slowly went by as her art began to take shape and slowly Sirens anger faded. It was around midnight when Siren had finished her painting. It was a painting of that monster when he was leaning against the building earlier. Good thing she had a photographic memory.  
With a yawn Siren made her way to the bathroom, as the water ran she lit some candles and placed them here and there. Elsewhere the monster was perched on a tall building of a city he had just emptied thinking of her. ~ How in the world was she able to throw me like that? I sensed nothing from her; it was as if she were dead. Could she too be an android? No if she were I'd still be able to sense something from her. I just might have to find out a little more about this human~. With that last thought in mind he flew off to find a hiding place for he knew that his actions wouldn't go unnoticed for long.  
The day light soon came crashing in waking Siren. She got out of bed, dressed herself, combed her hair and made her way downstairs when it happened. Her head suddenly started pounding and she could hear every little thing. She could heart the rapid heartbeats of the birds outside and their blood rushing through their veins. Siren had been able to suppress her thirst for blood for a few months now but now she didn't know if she'd be able to anymore. Soon her thirst would take controle and the people would have to worry about another monster. Yet as soon as her attack came it left and she continued her way downstairs. Once there she left out the front door and started tending to the garden that was overrun by weeds. So far her day was going by rather peacefully and it was already going on 12.  
Then without warning a shadow loomed over her. Siren slowly turned around only to meet the gaze of the monster. Siren quickly moved away from him. ~How did he find me~? The creature let out a light chuckle upon seeing the expression on her face. He had been passing by when he saw her. He knew right away that it was her and decided to "visit" When he took a step forward she jumped up to her feet and put more distance between them. "What do you want?" The creature smirked as he secretly scanned her. ~No power level at all. She might as well be dead~. Siren soon caught on to what he was doing and spoke. "If you're trying to find a power level it will do you no good. Now what do you want..." "Cell and you are?" "Siren." 


	7. The Dream

Chapter 6: The dream  
  
Cell steadily walked towards Siren who beginning to wish she hadn't told him her name. "Siren, such an uncommon name but then compared to all the other humans your quite uncommon." His orange beak twisted into a smile but not that of a friendly one more so a mischievous one. "Look, I asked you a question earlier. If you will not answer then leave. What do you want?" Cells smiled turned into a smirk. He liked her fiery spirit, even when it was clear that she feared him she continued to hide it. "I want to talk with you my dear." " Well I don't want to talk with you so leave" The entire time the conversation had been going Cell would take a step forward and Siren a step back but now she was cornered against a tree and Cell was mere inches from her. "Well sad to say you have no choice in the matter." When Cell reached for her arm she moved slightly to her right and brought her fist up to his chin causing him to stumble back. Siren of course took this as her chance to run but then it happened again. Siren had another attack and fell over from a much stronger pain.  
Cell was growling slightly annoyed by Sirens antics but saw that she was now on all fours panting. Cell grabbed her arm to pull her to her feet but she whirled around and sunk her fangs into his arm. Luckily for Cell before Siren could start drinking on his blood he back handed her sending her into a tree knocking her out entirely. Cell looked at the lacerations on his arm and chuckled. ~ A vampire..then why are you out in broad daylight my dear~? Cell picked Siren up and threw her over his shoulder and flew off to continue his search for the androids.  
~ "What have you done to me!?" A deep chuckle was heard in the darkness so Siren looked around frightened and alone. "I've made you stronger my love, more fitting to be by my side" Damian walked from the shadows and was standing behind the frightened Siren. He then wrapped his arms around her and tightened his grip when she tried to get away. "You're all mine. Nothing will ever take you from me." Damian whispered in her ear then sent a trail of kisses down to her neck. Damian was just about to mark her as his but Siren pushed herself back knocking Damian against the wall making him let go of her briefly. Before she could get to far Damian grabbed her wrist pulled her to him and slapped her hard across the face and threw her unto the bed. He pinned her hands above her head and smiled down at her. As much as I love your spunk your too wild for your own good, so now I will break you. Damian began ripping at her clothes and Siren screamed in protest but her screams came to a sudden halt when a sharp pain engulfed her quivering body. Tears escaped her eyes as what was so precious to her and any other woman was just being taken from her, something she could never get back~  
Siren suddenly awoke to see Cell watching her. "What's the matter my dear?" Siren turned away from him. "Nothing." "My dear if it were nothing you wouldn't have jumped the way you did nor would you looked pained. Tell me what bothers you, it helps to talk." ~maybe I'll get some answers this way~. Siren was quite for a bit but she broke down and told him of her dream, better yet her painful memory. Even though Cell was a ruthless android even he felt sympathy for Siren. No woman should ever have to experience such a thing or even have to tell such a story. "I'm sorry." "Don't be it wasn't you who did it. Thank you for listening." ~well I must admit I wasn't expecting that but it's a good start and it's an answer none the less~. 


	8. Confrantation

Chapter 7: Confrontation  
  
It had been a few weeks since Cell had taken Siren from her home and plenty of things had happened during that time. Cell had a run in with Piccolo and had successfully absorbed his arm. Yet Piccolo was very clever and had managed to trick Cell in telling him how he had gotten here and what is was that he wanted. During the time that it had taken Cell to explain himself, Piccolo was able to regenerate his arm. Cell was outraged at the nameks cunning but luckily was able to get away taking Siren with him. Siren didn't mind too much for some reason she felt safer with Cell. A weird feeling sent chills up her spine during the time Piccolo was near. She didn't know why but it was something about Piccolo she didn't trust, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Cell would then venture into more cities leaving Siren alone then coming back for her when he had absorbed everyone around.  
Sirens attacks had grown worse and she even had one in front of Cell. He had asked her about it but she had told him it was nothing. Cell knew that she still had secrets and that her attack was one of them. The more she denied him answers the more his curiosity grew. Cell even began taking a liking to Siren not that he'd ever admit it openly or even to himself. Cell now looked at Siren more as a companion instead of a captive. Siren was even more open to him than she had been before, she still kept to herself but at the same time she was much more welcoming. What Cell really enjoyed about her was for the fact that she never complained, sure she'd throw witty remarks his way but he'd just leave them be or threaten her to keep her mouth shut.  
Now it is night and Cell and Siren where resting at a motel. Cell stopped by there to take cover for the night and let Siren rest. It's not like it was out of his way the nearest city was just five miles ahead. Siren had snuck out and had gone for a walk. She couldn't sleep so she figured she get fresh air. Sure there had been many times where she had thought about running away but what good would it do. She wouldn't be able to get too far and it's not like Cell wouldn't find her again so she just avoided the stressful situation all together. While walking a deathly cold breeze blew causing her hair to sway as it passed by. Siren stopped still facing forward and crossed her arms. "I warned you Damian. I said if you ever showed your face again I'd kill you."  
A light chuckle was heard as a shadowed figure soon came into view. There Damian stood with a smirk playing on his lips. His black hair was neatly combed back to keep from hiding such handsome features of his face. He wore a long black leather trench coat with the collar up. His shirt was a black dress shirt neatly pressed which was neatly tucked into black leather pants. He wore black boots to finish the ensemble most likely to fit in with the city night life. The moon seemed to give his pale skin a brilliant almost hypnotizing glow and his crimson red eyes stared into her blue ones. "I must say Siren; you are a hard girl to keep up with. Seems you've been traveling with a new friend."  
"He is none of your concern. Enough talk you die now!" Damian only smiled but that soon faded when Siren was no longer in sight. "Looking for me?" When Damian turned around a left hook met his jaw and a right uppercut to his nose. Damian stumbled back and felt his nose which in fact was bleeding. "And like I said that night you're too wild for your own good and I will break you." 


	9. Birth of a new friendship

Chapter 8: Birth of a new friendship  
  
Siren wasn't even able to detect his movements until it was too late. Damian was mere inches from her when he brought his knee to her stomach and his elbow to her neck. When Siren fell forward, Damian brought his leg around and spin kicked Siren in her jaw sending her flying to her left and towards a tree. Siren did nothing but flip her body around so that her feet would hit the tree first. Once that happened she pushed off with force and flew straight for Damian but she faded at the last minute but then reappeared, clipping him. As he fell to the ground she charged a blast and aimed it at Damian's chest. "Numbing Pain!" Damian was sent flying and he crashed into a car. Siren rushed over to him, grabbed his head and slammed him face first into the side walk. When she went to do it again Damian elbowed her in the stomach and punched her in the jaw sending her to the ground on all fours.  
With a smug look, Damian stepped in front of her and was just about to pick her up but her hair but the unexpected happened. Siren brought her self up into a hand stand position, wrapped her legs around Damian's neck and with great for threw him head first into a car. With the force that Siren had thrown him, Damian went straight through the car and slammed right into a wall. Before he could even get up, multiple black orbs of energy hit him knocking him further into the wall which created a hole. Siren stood there her left arm still extended and smoke rising from her hand. Damian was much stronger than her so his hits had a taken there toll on her. She was exhausted and just about ready to give when she heard movement.  
Damian walked out of the building without any scratches except for his broken nose. "I must say, you are rather strong Siren but unfortunately it's time to end this." Right when Damian's fist was about to make contact with her jaw it came to an abrupt stop. His fist was now being held by Cell and he didn't look too happy. "I suggest you leave while I'm in such a giving mood." Cell let go of Damian's hand who backed away to have some breathing space. Siren was just screaming on the inside begging Cell to kill Damian here and now but her screams went unnoticed and unanswered. "Until next time Siren." With that said Damian vanished into the shadows that were being cast by the moon.  
"I take it that was the one who caused you pain." Siren turned her head angry at the moment. How could Cell just let him go like that? Why didn't he just absorb the sick fucker? "Don't worry my dear, he'll pay his debts in due time." Siren looked back at Cell with curiosity but still let her anger be known. "Why do you even care? It's not like you know him." Cell smirked, he could tell she wanted Damian to have been killed by him, hell she wanted him dead period. "I care because as of now your health and well being are important. How am I supposed to get answers from you when you're dead?" Siren looked deep into Cell's eyes and knew the truth immediately. In actuality he cared for her like a friend and she felt the same way but of course their pride would never allow them to admit that, not yet at least. 


	10. Bonds becomeing stronger

Chapter 9: Bonds becoming stronger  
  
After that night with Damian, Siren grew to trust Cell more and more each day. Since she had such respect and trust for him she kept her secrets to herself even more. Since now he was her only friend she didn't want her past to cause him any grief. Luckily for her Cell had dropped the topic all together. Sure he'd ask her things once every blue moon but other than that nothing was said. The two soon came to a city bustling with people and Cell licked his orange beak and smiled. This city had more people compared to all the other cities so after absorbing this place he'd surely be strong enough to tend with his dear androids. Siren took a seat on a nearby bench while Cell took off to "feed". As Siren watched the people run past her in a panic she had another attack, and this was the big daddy of them all. Hear head rung with noises of all sorts, heartbeats, bell's, blood flowing, and the screams of the people were deafening. Her body ached and began to shake uncontrollably; it went to the point where she was now lying on the bench.  
Her breathing had become short and quick, she was hyperventilating. Her ice blue eyes had become much paler and her fangs grew a little longer. Her body had gone into feeding mode and she was failing miserably at regaining control. Cell was soon finished with the city and now he was strong enough to gain his perfection but then he sensed something wrong. He turned to see Siren lying down on the bench. From where he was standing he saw nothing wrong but something told him she needed his help and nothing would keep him from doing just that. Cell went over to Siren and saw her in her current state. He knew she was having an attack but it wasn't like the one he had witnessed before. Before she just fell to her knees holding her stomach and head, it only lasted about three minutes. Cell knelt down next to Siren and placed his left hand on her forehead and held her left hand in his right.  
"Siren I know why you're having these attacks. You can't hide the truth anymore, you need to feed." Siren shook her head no, if she did that she'd never forgive herself. She could never take an innocents life that just wasn't her. "Siren if you don't feed you'll have more attacks; you might even die from the pain." "I don't care. I-I rather die than commit an act he would." Cell didn't want Siren to suffer any longer, he didn't even care if she would be angry with him for what he was about to do as long as she would be alright. Cell then slit his right wrist and made a fist causing blood to surface. With his left hand he sat Siren up and supported her head, he then put his wrist up to her lips. Siren saw the blood and her body screamed for her to take it but she just couldn't not to Cell. She couldn't do this to her friend.  
"I-I can't." "Siren you have to. If you won't do it for yourself do it for me." Their eyes locked for a single moment. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then Siren finally nodded and looked to his wrist. She brought his wrist closer to her and began to feed, she didn't bite into him either there was no need since the blood seemed to keep flowing from the cut. It was almost as if she were dreaming. His blood was rich and sweet to the taste, it was unique. As she drank her body gradually relaxed and she felt more at ease. Feeling that she had enough, Siren moved away and ripped the bottom of her shirt then used as a bandage and wrapped it around his wrist. "T-Thank you." Siren drifted off to sleep and Cell smiled. He then took her in his arms, kissed her forehead and took off continuing his search for the androids. 


	11. Her confession

Chapter 10: Her confession  
  
Siren had awakened to find herself in Cell's arms. The two ere still flying and apparently Cell hadn't noticed that she was awake and fine. Siren looked up at Cell's face and couldn't help but smile. Her mind trailed back to all the events that had taken place during her few weeks spent with him. When she first met him she thought of Cell as heartless, cold monster who did nothing but kill. She even felt the same way when he kidnapped her from her home but only annoying especially when he kept asking her questions all the time. Then when she had her first mild attack in front of Cell, she caught a glance at a much softer side of Cell. He had seemed so concerned but it was soon replaced with more annoying questioning and rude remarks. Yet what had shocked Siren was the confrontation with Damian. Cell had protected her from his punch, that when she really knew that there was more to Cell that met the eye.  
At that moment Sirens feelings towards Cell had changed. She trusted him more; hell even saw him as a friend. Then back at the city when she had another attack he was by her side, he even offered his own blood to help her without hesitation. No one had ever done that for her and that was another factor the pushed her feelings to another level. The worried looked plastered clearly over his features; it made her feelings stronger and even had her questioning herself for a moment. Siren knew that there were things that she still didn't know about Cell and that she has only known him for a few weeks but she had fallen for him. She had fallen in love and was now admitting that to herself, but was she ready to confess to Cell? ~ Should I tell him? Should I just try to ignore these feelings? What to do? ~  
Questions upon questions ran through her head and then she met Cell's gaze and the answer became clear. "Are you feeling any better?" "Yes I am. C-Cell I have something to tell you." Cell looked at her face and he could tell it was important so he flew towards a sky scraper wondering what could be wrong. ~ What could it be that she wants to talk about? Is she ill, is she dieing? She better not be! Can she sense Damian around? Is she going to reveal all of her secrets to me? If so why? She doesn't have to, I don't care about that anymore~. Cell was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he was about to collide with a building. "Cell!" Cell snapped out of his thoughts and flew upward and avoided the building. He then landed and placed Siren on her feet and looked at her in wonder.  
"Cell, I know I've only known you for a few weeks but I can't hide the truth from you. The truth is..the truth is I've fallen in love with you. When I'm with you I feel so safe, it's like I don't have to worry about anything. The past few days have helped me make my decision and I've made up my mind about you. Cell I love with my every being." 


	12. His Love for Her

Chapter 11: His love for her  
  
Cell stood there wide eyed and frozen to the spot. Had Siren just told him that she loved him? No she couldn't possibly love him, not like this. Cell slowly regained his composure and spoke. "Siren.. you can't possibly love me." Siren looked at him with a quizzical expression. "But.." "Look at me for Dende's sake, I'm imperfect! How can you love someone who's imperfect? Look at me, my face it's horrible!" Siren walked right over to Cell and cupped his face with both hands. "Cell how shallow do you think I am? I don't care about how you look, in my opinion your handsome. You've done things for me that no one else would ever do. You've cared for me no matter what I've done to you. What you did for me is what made me fall in love with you." Siren moved her hands from Cell's face and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.  
Cell stood there for a moment with his arms resting at his side but then he wrapped his arms around siren and hugged her in return. With his right arm he held her close and stroked her hair with his left hand. "Siren, I can't protect you like this. I'm still not strong enough." Siren looked up at him and smiled. "I don't care if you're the strongest or even the weakest being on earth, as long as I'm with you I'm fine and my love for you will never change." Siren then kissed his orange beak and nuzzled the crook of his neck. Cell only pulled Siren closer to him his tail wrapped around and rested behind Siren as if to keep others away. ~Before I had my mind set on killing Goku and everyone on this planet, but now I can't. You've got me where you want me. After I gain perfection and get rid of Goku I'll spare the planet and be by your side always. Now I will truly make Damian pay for his crimes~  
Cell moved back a little and looked at Siren. "I want you to go home." Siren looked at him with concern. "Going after the androids will only put you in danger and I don't want the others taking you away from me." Siren shook her head in defiance. "No, they'll hurt you. I don't want to leave you at their mercy." "Siren I'll be fine. Please for my sake go home. I will return to you." Siren stood there silently for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "Just be careful." Cell smirked, turned around and walked over to the edge of the building. Suddenly he stopped, turned back around and walked back to Siren. He then placed a kiss on her forehead and lips and smiled. "I love you too." With that said he took off.  
Siren watched cell leave until he was nothing but a spec in the sky. She then walked over to the edge of the building and jumped off only to land on her feet as if it were nothing. She then went into one of the abandon stores, got a hover bike and took off. "You better come back to me or else." 


	13. Her Lover Returns

Chapter 12: Her lover returns  
  
It had been two days since Siren had returned home. She was sick with worry and she couldn't seem to keep calm. Painting didn't even provide her comfort and of all times. Cell was out there after those androids and with that mysterious green man after him. She constantly had thoughts of him being hurt somewhere and needing her help. What if he was dead and she had no way to get to him. Siren shook her head and pushed such thoughts to the back of her mind. No, Cell is too strong to have been beaten so easily. Just as Siren thought that she felt an enormous amount of power and energy come to the surface just as another had faded away. This only caused her worries to return.  
After taking a nice long hot bath, Siren ventured into her room to get dressed. Siren walked over to her dresser and slipped into a black silk nightgown. The gown flowed beautifully to the floor and exposed her back. Its spaghetti straps hung to her shoulders and the gown itself displayed her curves with grace. Siren sat at her vanity and brushed her hair while looking into the mirror. Siren's eyes widened when she saw two reflections in her mirror. She placed her brush down and slowly turned around to face the one man she didn't want to be near. "Damian.." Siren was unable to complete her sentence for she was roughly slapped across the face and sent to the floor. Damian grabbed a fist full of Siren's hair and roughly brought her to her feet. "So you have your pet lizard interfere with my plans eh?"  
Damian slammed Sirens head into her vanity mirror then threw her against the dresser with great force causing it to shatter. ~He's become stronger somehow. Stronger than the last time we fought. ~ "It's time for your punishment. You have been a very bad girl!" Damian lifted Siren above his head and threw her against the wall. When siren fell to the floor you could see a huge dent in the wall along with cracks. She had to get away from him and fast, she knew she didn't stand a chance against Damian now that he was even stronger than before. Siren painfully crawled towards her bed room door but Damian blocked her path. "Going somewhere?" Damian kicked Siren sending her flying through the balcony doors. Siren skidded to a halt with cuts all over her back. There was even glass that had embedded them selves in her skin when she crashed through the balcony door. Siren tried to move but screamed in pain when she realized that her shoulder was dislocated.  
Blood spilled from her lips, by god it hurt so much to move, hell it hurt just thinking about trying to move. When Siren looked up she saw Damian running straight for her. Panic and fear burned in her eyes like wildfire, she just knew that she would die soon. Suddenly something hit Damian in his chest and sent him flying back into Sirens room. Siren turned to her left to see a being with his left arm still extended and smoke rising from the palm of his hand. His armor was green with darker green speckles all over. Siren knew that it was Cell right away but something was different about him. For starters his tail was gone and he looked more human. His skin was china white with purple and yellow streaks on the side of his face. His black wings were fanned out and his magenta eyes burned with fury and his death glare was stuck onto Damian's still form. 


	14. His vengence

Chapter 13: His Vengeance  
  
Cell stepped down from the ledge of the balcony and knelt down by Siren. He looked her over and saw all the bruises and cuts brought on by the acts of Damian. From what he could tell the glass had embedded itself rather deep into her back and he didn't want to pull them out and cause her more pain. He looked to her shoulder where a rather large purplish bruise was forming, that was her dislocated shoulder. Cell then looked at her face. Siren had a cut just above her right eyebrow and her lower lip was slightly swollen along with her bruised cheek. "Don't worry, I'm here now." A small smile came to Sirens lips as she looked at him, she suddenly felt so sure and so safe. "Look out!"  
Siren pushed Cell out the way as Damian charged for him and was speared instead both going off the balcony and falling towards the ground. Cell quickly flew down but was too late. Siren had already hit the ground head first and now lay there motionless. Damian had his hand raised a crimson red orb forming above the now motionless Siren. Cell brought his leg around and spun kicked Damian in the side of his neck sending him flying away from Siren. Cell then lifted Siren's head so that she was in a sitting position and held her close. "Siren....... Siren, please wake up." She remained motionless and then her breathing stopped. "Siren!!" Cell was filled with panic and he couldn't think straight. Suddenly he felt something running down his wrist, when he looked down he saw that it was blood. Moving her so that she was leaning against his chest he looked to see his right hand covered in blood.  
Cell pulled siren closer to her and shut his eyes. Just when he found someone just for him she was taken away just like that. Was this what it felt like to lose someone? He made so many humans suffer this very same feeling without a second thought but now he wished he hadn't. Snickering could soon be heard coming from behind them. "Well looks like the sneaky little bitch got what was coming to her." Cell lay Siren down and slowly stood his back still facing Damian. Suddenly a huge gust of wind picked up causing Damian to stumble back a bit. Along with his temper Cell's power level was rising drastically.  
"Maybe now I'll have someone worth fighting. Then I'll steal your power and kill everyone just as I did with Siren" Before Damian knew it Cell was in his face sending a fury of punches to his ribs and torso. In Cell's mind nothing mattered anymore, Damian had to die and he had to die now! The fight soon took to the skies and soon became to fast for any human eye to see. Blows after blows were traded between the two sending shock waves around. Luckily because of his power boost Damian was able to keep up and hold his own against Cell. ~ His power is immense. It will prove to be of great use to me...........How could she pick this creature over me? He's an abomination!! No matter she's dead now, so he can't have her. She was to be mine and then he had to show up! ~  
Anger and hatred burned in Cell's eyes. How dare he take Siren away from him. Who did he think he was? All the pain he had caused Siren. Could he really blame her for not wanting anything to do with him? ~ Don't worry my dear, he will pay for his sins, I promise and then I'll find away to bring you back to me. ~ 


	15. Inner Beast

Chapter 14: Inner Beast  
  
Darkness shrouded her like an eternal quilt. She felt so cold and alone and the feeling of comfort eluded her. But soon all that changed. The never ending darkness soon vanished as a light appeared. Heat soon replaced the coldness but comfort was no where in sight. Siren looked around to see her lying on a platform of some sort in the center of a molten river. "Dear Siren, you deny me. Why?" Siren looked around searching for the owner of the voice. "I can give you power and grant you wishes. I can have men fall at your feet but you refuse me. Why?" Siren was starting to grow afraid. "Because it's wrong. I don't want to feed on the innocent and put them through anguish. I'm not like the other vampires." "Yes but don't you see where denying me has gotten you. You're dead my dear and now Cell is back to his old ways. He will destroy the earth and everything on it including you. Is that what you want?" Siren silently shook her head. "Then accept me and you can change him back. Accept me and Damian will be at your mercy."  
Siren sat there silently for a moment and pondered but she soon made her decision. "I accept you." Suddenly a black shadow flew at her and entered her body and all became black once again. Yet although she could not see she could feel pain, it was almost unbearable. She felt like she was being lifted from the spot where she fell. She could hear yells of anger and the impact of ki blasts with trees and such, and then everything went silent. Cell and Damian had stopped fighting and were now staring at Sirens floating form. A black aura was around her body and her hair swayed around her face. Suddenly she vanished only to reappear right in front of Damian. Her arm shot out and she grabbed hold of his neck. Her eyes then snapped open to reveal that they were crimson red with black vertical slits as the pupil. With a smirk, she tossed Damian back onto the balcony and flew over to him.  
Damian got up only to be slammed and pinned against the wall. Siren quirked her head to the side and just looked at him. "You've been a very naughty boy Damian. Time for your punishment." With that said Siren bit down on Damian's throat and drank his blood. She fed until finally there was no more to drink, when she moved away Damian just stared on and then uttered his last words. "How can this be?" A slight breeze soon blew by carrying Damian's ashes with it. "Siren....?" Cell had landed behind her not to long ago and watched the whole thing in a state of shock. When she heard his voice realization hit her and her eyes went to their normal ice blue color. "Oh my god...." Siren ran into her room and then into the bathroom and began rinsing her mouth out with water.  
She brushed her teeth, her tongue and even gargled but she could still taste the blood and it scared her, but what would scare her even more was the fact that when she was drinking Damian's blood that glass that was embedded in her skin rose and fell to the ground. Her dislocated shoulder went into its rightful place, the cuts on her face healed and her lip along with the bruises on her body went away. Cell soon walked to the bathroom to find siren sitting against the wall with her face buried in her hands. Cell walked over and knelt by her side. "Go away...I might do the same to you." "No you won't." "Yes I will. I'm a monster now......." Tears streamed down her cheeks and Cell just pulled her close and held her tight consoling her. 


	16. Warning

Chapter 15: Warning  
  
Siren pulled away from Cell only to receive a quizzical look. "I can hear your heart beating. I can hear the blood running through your veins. I.... I can even hear your thoughts. I don't want to be like this." Siren stood up and left the bathroom and walked back to her room and was on her way back to the balcony but was stopped. Cell was holding her wrist, so she turned to face him. When she did, Cell pulled her closer to him, holding her in his strong embrace and kissed her. This was no ordinary kiss either, it was one filled with love and passion. Siren was confused as to why he was doing this, normally he wasn't like this. Even though she knew the soft side of him he was always so cold but now it was like he wanted something, it was like he needed her. "Cell what is the matter?"  
"Nothing my dear. Siren I want you and I to be one. I want everyone to know it as well. You fell in love with me when no other could; you've even showed me that I was capable of love. I want you to be mine." Cell kissed her again and waited for her response and he didn't have to wait long for she kissed back with just as much love and passion. Cell slowly moved down to her neck planting small kisses here and there. "Relax, don't fight.....trust me." Cell then sunk his fangs into her neck and her blood filled his mouth. It was like tasting honey sickles during the summer. After a few more minutes siren gave a slight whimper and Cell moved away placing two fingers on the punctures.  
The bleeding soon subsided and Cell then looked into Sirens eyes. She kissed his lips and then went to the crook of his neck. She hesitated at first but soon repeated the process sinking her fangs into him. Moments later she pulled away and stopped the bleeding of his punctures wounds. Cell and Siren were soon locked into yet another passionate kiss and unbeknownst to them, their power levels soared to an all new level. They were now one and mind and in soul. They soon spent the rest of the night in each others arms in their own blissful dream that they preyed would never end.  
The rays of the sun had already lit up Sirens room hours ago; it was only now that she was just waking up. Siren reached her hand out expecting Cell to be there but he wasn't. Siren looked around but then figured he was either downstairs or somewhere meditating. Cell sure was the persistent one when it came to getting stronger or meditating but none the less she loved him. Thirty minutes had gone by and Siren finally finished with her shower and was now getting dressed. She was now wearing a dark green tank top, dark blue low cut jeans, and white ankle socks. It was when she was putting on her shoes that the sudden feeling of regret, panic and pain filled her head. "Oh no. Cell...." Siren ran off her balcony and took off in the direction of where she felt her lover's soul. 


	17. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 16: Saying Goodbye  
  
Cell was beaten badly. How could a mere boy be this strong, just how? He had beaten the boys father with ease so why was it that he was having problems doing the same with this young boy who didn't even want to fight in the first place. Before he could have killed the boy at any moment but now it was like he was fighting an entirely different person. This boy's power was so different compared to what he sensed only a few hours ago. During this whole time he had been suppressing his pain and thoughts so that Siren wouldn't feel it through the new link that they shared.  
Cell was just about to give up the last of his energy but at that moment he saw her. Siren was running straight for them, and that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want her to see him leave, he knew that he was going to die, and there was no use in denying it. Just as she got closer, trunks intervened and held her back. "Let me go! Damn you let go!" Siren fought hard to get free of Trunks grasp but her attempts were futile. The whole time Cell looked on not even attempting to move, just silently praying that they would take her away from here so that she couldn't see him go.  
"Miss, I can't allow you to get any closer. Cell is dangerous ma'am. There's no telling what he might do to you." Siren had just about had enough and was close to clamping her fangs around the teen's throat and ripping it from his body. "Look boy, don't you dare patronize me. I know what the hell I'm doing, now move aside." Siren still continued to try and get free from the teens grasp but still couldn't. ~ Siren, you have to leave. If you stay here you will die. Do back home where it's safe. ~ Siren stubborn as always refused to leave his side. How could he ask her to do such a thing when he was clearly in trouble?  
~ No I refuse to leave and let them hurt you! I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe! I love you too much to leave damn it! ~ Cell sighed and looked from Siren to the boy that went by the name of Gohan and began to gather the last bit of energy that he had. "Cell! Don't do it! Please!" Siren eyes filled with tears. No he couldn't leave her, not now, not to be alone. ~ You have to live on Siren. I love you. ~ Cell then threw the last bit of his energy towards gohan but it was soon canceled out by his own kamea wave. The blast engulfed Cells body desinigrating him completely. " Cell!!!" Siren pushed Trunks out of her way and ran to where Cell had been standing moments ago. 


	18. His gift to her

Chapter 17: His gift to her  
  
Siren fell to her knee's and buried her face in her hands. The Z senshi were all surprised with the act of sorrow shown by this woman. Could it be possible that she was Cell's girlfriend? No that wasn't possible. No one could ever love a monster like Cell, right? Gohan and Trunks both walked over to her quivering form and softly spoke to her hoping that they could comfort her. Trunks was the first to speak. "Ma'am I don't know what Cell was to you, but we are sorry. He gave us no choice." Trunks went to rest his hand on her shoulder but Siren wouldn't allow it. Siren whirled around baring her sharp fangs, her eyes now crimson red like the night before.  
"You kept me from protecting and helping him! You took advantage of that fact and killed him! You killed Cell, the one I loved! You will all pay for what you've done! I curse you to burn in the eternal fiery pits of hell!" With that said she vanished without a trace, her energy level concealed. It was to the point where even Cell himself couldn't find her; not even if he wanted to. Gohan could only look at Trunks in shame. He had taken a loved one from her, but he never intended that. So it was true, someone did love Cell, but why? Could it be possible that she was able to see something in Cell that he could not?  
Weeping and the sound of cabinet drawers opening and closing filled the hallways of Sirens home. "Where is it? Where are you when I need you!?" Siren searched frantically for the one thing that could end all of her pain and sorrow. She would no longer have to feel alone or lost or confused. She would no longer be the outcast of this world. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of searching Siren came across a gift that was given to her by a Wiccan friend. It was an enchanted dagger. Once one stabbed themselves with this dagger their soul would immediately die that way the person could not remember all that had happened. The person would no longer feel pain or remorse; nothing would keep them from finally being at peace.  
Siren raised the dagger, ready to take her life but then her thoughts were interrupted. ~ Siren, don't do it. You must live on. ~ Siren cried more tears still holding the dagger above her. "I don't want to live if you can't be with me." ~But you have to for the sake of our child. ~ Those very word made her lower the dagger and have the expression of shock on her face. ~Siren, live on to protect our child. Give our child a life that I could never possibly give. I love you. ~ Cell's voice then left and Siren was alone once again. She dropped the dagger and placed her hands on her stomach. "I will. I'll give our baby the life you want it to have. I promise." 


End file.
